


浩珉｜Honesty

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

鄭允浩 x  沈昌珉

Bgm: Pink Sweats - Honesty

他原先真的以為在這個天寒地凍又無邊荒涼的地方是不可能再遇見亞洲人了。

所以當男孩穿著大衣縮著頸子邊抖落肩上的積雪邊走進這間小酒館，那雙藏在毛帽和圍巾下露出的濕漉漉雙眼和他對上時 —— 他肯定是來自深林裡，唯在有下雪的深夜才會悄悄現身的精靈吧，鄭允浩如是想。

傳說精靈是極其嬌貴又敏感的生物，所以鄭允浩整個晚上只是喝著他的威士忌加蘇打水，坐在吧台，靜靜地看著男孩削瘦而頎長的身影在酒吧的舞池緩緩隨著音樂舞動 —— 那甚至稱不上一個舞池，大抵不過就是一塊沒有擺放桌椅的小空地。

人為了抵禦寒冷有尋找熱源的本能，因此這間位於小小市中心的酒吧到了週末深夜往往充滿了人。隱身在瑞士某個不知名鄉間的純樸小鎮觀光客屈指可數，若不是因為工作需要，鄭允浩壓根沒聽過這裡，更不用說在這裡待上數日。

可現在 —— 他仰頭喝淨杯中最後一滴酒精 —— 可是現在，他倒是十分感謝當時因為拒絕不了朋友而接下了這趟拍攝工作的自己。

男孩前額的頭髮有些長，瀏海柔軟地垂在額角，看著他骨節分明的手指俐落地將垂落在眼前的幾綹細髮向後撥動時鄭允浩忍不住吞了口口水。冷棕色的髮色將男孩整個人都鍍了一層淡淡的光，像誤闖凡間的精靈。

人間這些喧擾紛雜，又怎麼入得了精靈的眼 —— 所以鄭允浩幾乎是含著笑，唇沿抵著冰涼的玻璃杯，看著男孩動作輕盈自然地躲過了向自己伸過的又一雙粗壯的手臂。

「 Max ！今天進了你喜歡的酒，趕緊來！」長得一臉粗獷，留著大鬍子，手臂上卻紋滿各種可愛動物的酒保在音樂切換的空隙對著舞池喊了聲。

鄭允浩還來不及反應，那道漂亮的身影便翩然而至，帶著與他想像中差異不大的柔軟嗓音：我來啦。

穿著淺粉色毛衣的上身微微前傾，手臂倚在吧台桌面，姿態優雅地像在湖畔休憩的天鵝，耳朵在酒精作用下微微泛著紅暈，酒保將他的玻璃杯斟滿時男孩露出了孩子氣的笑容，笑嘻嘻道謝後仰頭喝了一口 —— 天，他連液體滾落時喉嚨的細微顫動都美得不可方物。鄭允浩想。

他像狂熱的信徒，卻因與神祇的距離過於接近反而顯得有些小心翼翼，不敢輕舉妄動，只是藉著酒吧昏暗的光線，虔誠而敬畏地看著誤入俗世的精靈 —— 噢，現在他還知道了他的名字。 Max 。

許是對方感受到了他過於執著的視線，走回舞池的前一刻輕巧地往他的方向看了一眼，微微頷首，嘴角噙笑，側臉線條溫柔又艷情。

「在看 Max ？」酒保見鄭允浩失神的模樣大抵也了然於心，準備再度替他斟滿半空的玻璃杯時鄭允浩不著痕跡地用手掌蓋住了杯口。

「漂亮又聰明的孩子，個性也善良。」酒保邊說著邊解開了袖口的鈕扣，將襯衫向上拉，露出手臂上一片刺著各種不同小動物的紋身。

鄭允浩好奇地湊上去。看得出紋身的時間不一，深淺皆有，他的視線跟著酒保的手指在皮膚上游移，「我這人有個癖好，聊得來的熟客就紋在手臂做紀念，三十幾年下來就這麼多了。」

視線最後停在一個貌似挺新的紋身，墨水還很深，鄭允浩看著眼前上了年紀的硬漢，用彷彿對待寶物一樣的眼神，珍惜地用指腹摸了摸那塊皮膚。

於是他彷彿看見紋身上有著一雙漂亮鹿角的雄鹿，昂揚著頭，用那雙水潤的眼睛，從酒保的手臂上，對著自己輕輕地眨了眨眼。

「 This is Max. 」

有人跟在他的身後。

他是知道的，畢竟這漫漫大雪中的行人寥寥可數，而雪地裡清楚地倒映著不只自己一個人的影子。對方似乎很謹慎，只要他腳步放慢便跟著減緩了速度。

他們之間的距離並不太遠。而根據那人的身形，以及眼角餘光瞥見的大衣樣式，他幾乎可以百分之百肯定，是那個在吧台旁坐了一晚的男子，那個唇角有著一顆痣、穿著黑色高領，戴著金屬細框眼鏡的陌生男人。

他拉了拉大衣的衣領，最終像是下定決心般轉身 —— 即使他的視線因為酒精的關係而有些模糊不清，但還是可以確定來者身份與他猜想的並無二致。

像是沒料到他的轉身，男子的腳步有些震顫，邁開步伐的前一秒生生停住了動作，然後站在原地等待著他的到來。

「嗨。」他的身高與男子相仿，甚至要高上那麼一點點，但當他湊近男子隱約散發著松木調香氛的側頸，竟有種被男人輕擁入懷的錯覺。

「你要跟到哪呀？」他輕輕地在男子耳畔吐出一口氣，呼吸混雜著桃子味的清甜，他看見男子垂下眼露出微笑，線條凌厲的下巴帶出了一絲柔軟。

「擔心漂亮孩子回家遇上危險罷了，打擾到你的話很抱歉。」

男子身上的草綠色大衣挾帶著春日的明媚，他聽見這有些無厘頭的回答後倚著對方肩頭咯咯輕笑，修長手臂不曉得何時便搭上了那人腰際，沿著柔軟織物輕輕摩挲：「我還以為我們想的是同一件事 —— 如果我想得沒錯的話。」

此話一出，再多惺惺作態皆是多餘。鄭允浩從口袋裡抽出手，毫不遲疑地伸進男孩敞開的大衣，一把摟住那人精瘦的腰，將他往自己的方向帶。

男孩裹在毛衣下毫無贅肉的腰際手感極佳，他有些帶點粗魯又毛躁地將男孩抵上旁邊巷子的牆，聽見對方輕輕地發出一聲吃痛的嘆息，嗔怪地看了他一眼。

他是想溫柔的，鄭允浩想。但男孩的眼睛像有魔力，將他拉進混雜著情欲與柔情的漩渦。精靈被人間煙火迷惑雙眼踏出了第一步，他便是拽著精靈墜入奼紫嫣紅的芸芸眾生，讓他墜落，讓他剔透的靈魂中狠狠印上自己的痕跡。

對方回應時的青澀彷彿先前在酒吧裡風情萬種的模樣都只是鄭允浩自己的幻想。鄭允浩在接吻途中睜開眼，發現男孩正眨著那雙濕漉漉的眼睛盯著自己，烏黑瞳仁染著水霧，眼角緋紅。

他忍不住揚起嘴角，伸出手蓋住那片星光，想讓他閉上眼，男孩卻像受驚般一下子便退開了雙唇。

來不及嚥下的唾液在他紅潤的唇角隱約反著光，男孩抬手抹掉了嘴邊的液體。

「我弄疼你了嗎？」鄭允浩小心翼翼地問。他不得不承認，方才接吻時他的確比平常更粗魯且躁動了些，會嚇到男孩想想也是無可厚非。

「不、」男孩垂著眼笑，抬首望向他時眼裡像盛著星河，模樣純情的讓鄭允浩瞬間有了自己在欺負未成年小朋友的錯覺。「我只是，有點久沒接吻罷了。」

「……我背有點疼。」男孩的手又纏上了他的頸子，整個人的重量都倚在他身上，指尖有一下沒一下地輕扯他高領毛衣的邊緣。

兩人貼近的下身讓鄭允浩的生理反應毫無掩飾地展現在男孩眼前，可男孩的聲音甚至因而帶了點撒嬌意味：「希望你家沒有很遠。」

噢 —— 鄭允浩幾乎要跪下來感謝上天，感謝他那距離那條昏暗的巷弄僅僅幾個街區之遙的旅館房間。

他們跌跌撞撞走上搖晃的木頭樓梯，木板在他們凌亂的步伐下吱嘎作響。鄭允浩摟著伏在自己肩上瀏海搔著他臉的男孩，在僅剩不多的理智下穩住手將鑰匙插進鑰匙孔中轉開老舊木門。

走入室內的瞬間男孩就纏了上來，伸手摘掉鄭允浩鼻樑上對他而言過於礙事的眼鏡，修長雙腿架在男人腰間。鄭允浩用腳跟甩上門鑰匙一扔便伸手托住了男孩富有彈性的臀部，在前往床鋪的短短幾公尺內激烈地接吻。

大衣隨手扔在地上彷彿吹皺的一池春水，他幾乎像膜拜神祇那樣謹慎地親吻男孩光滑而細緻的鎖骨，男孩深陷在柔軟床褥與鄭允浩的懷抱中動彈不得，睫毛在水光潤澤下撲朔迷離，像偶然駐足的夜蝶，每一次撲翅都撩得鄭允浩心頭發癢。

暫時放開男孩被自己啃咬得早已狼狽不堪的雙唇，舉高了手臂讓那人方便脫下他身上的高領毛衣，接著是男孩身上那件淺粉色的羊毛衫。柔軟的安哥拉羊毛在拉扯時隱約滲出他身上混著桃子酒的清甜味兒 —— 他或許真的是精靈，要不然怎麼會連情潮襲來時都美得如此脫俗。鄭允浩想，帶著狂熱的虔誠地從男孩隨著喘息微微起伏的胸口，沿著肋骨一路向下，吻到他光滑平坦的腹部。

手指摸到褲頭拉鍊時男孩下意識地往後瑟縮，他於是笑著撐起身子尋到男孩水光瀲灩的雙唇給予安撫性的親吻。

精靈是嬌貴又敏感的生物，他何其有幸能與之親密接觸，自然是要極盡小心呵護。親吻的節奏變得溫柔而緩慢，他甚至有閒情逸致在男孩耳邊輕聲喊他名字，看著男孩染上粉紅的皮膚隨著他耳鬢廝磨的話語泛起雞皮疙瘩。

Max, Max, Max.

男人終是如願以償地卸下了精靈最後一對翅膀。溫熱的口腔覆上時聽見男孩近似嗚咽的嘆息，小腿因為過於刺激的快感不由自主地屈起，腳趾絞著床單蜷曲到指節都泛白。

他的舌尖靈巧地捲入從性器前端微微滲出的液體，溫柔卻乾脆地給對方做了個深喉，聽見男孩隱忍在喉頭幾乎破碎的幾聲喘息，那雙修長而骨節分明的雙手胡亂地揪著自己頭髮，手指不知所措地在髮間穿梭。

男孩在意亂情迷中隱約察覺到對方溫暖的口腔離開自己下身時用一雙水霧瀰漫的雙眼不解地朝鄭允浩看了一眼，像是責怪又像是不滿足的嬌嗔。

鄭允浩讓他一雙眼波流轉的濕潤眼神看得幾乎要失去理性，只想狠狠地將男孩白皙又清秀的身軀狠狠貫穿，看他啞著嗓子紅著眼眶哭著求他慢點的模樣 —— 但他最終忍了下來，取代嘴巴的是他長年接觸顯影液而有些粗糙的指尖，男孩在他熟練的逗弄下很快地便全數洩在他手中。

他摟著鄭允浩的頸子，撐起身子和他接吻，男人沾滿黏濁液體的手往他身後探，在接吻的途中悉數吞下他顫抖著的嗚咽。他像是撲火的飛蛾，被鄭允浩拽著手腕生生墜入了凡間，靈魂染上七情六慾後再也回不去他那與世隔絕的仙境，可他義無反顧亦無怨無悔。

鄭允浩幾乎是憐惜地伸出舌尖卷去男孩眼眶中亟欲墜落的淚水，即使做了充分擴張也還是疼 —— 男孩咬著下唇皺緊眉頭的模樣乖巧又豔麗，他耐著性子等待男孩適應他相較常人更顯優越的尺寸。他舔掉男孩額間細密滲出的汗水，恍惚之間彷彿又嗅到了桃子酒的清香。「寶貝兒，放鬆。」

他在男孩微乎其微的點頭下開始緩緩律動，掐著男孩無意識挺起的腰像朝聖者終入聖地那般滿懷感激地親吻。他要扯著精靈落入凡間，拽著他墜落，看著他周身脆弱纖細的微光在自己的動作下一層層剝落，與自己在快樂與痛苦的臨界浮沉。

他終究不是個虔誠的信徒，他是心懷不軌看著精靈折翼的路西法。

隔日清晨鄭允浩睜開眼時男孩還在睡，捲著被子蜷曲在雙人床的一角睡得深沉。晨光透著沒掩好的窗簾打在男孩纖長的睫毛，隨著呼吸帶起空氣中微乎其微的塵埃。鄭允浩於是伸長了手臂將窗簾拉得更為嚴實。

擦著頭髮走出浴室時正好撞見男孩悠悠轉醒的模樣。原先蜷起的身子在柔軟潔白的被褥下逐漸延展，修長手臂伸過頭頂抵在床板，男孩眨了眨眼，坐起身的同時床單從胸前滑落，線條精實的胸口是一片尚未褪去的青紫與殷紅。

「嗨。」男孩開口，與點燃昨晚一切意亂情迷相去不遠的開場白，看向鄭允浩時一臉睡眼惺忪的天真模樣，「如果你不介意，我想淋浴後再離開，可以嗎？」

「噢、當然沒有問題……」鄭允浩看著男孩掀開被子，赤身裸體下了床，線條優美的身體上零星散落著昨夜纏綿的痕跡。

他忍不住沿著對方還留著掌印的側腰一路往下，男孩腿根還殘留著些許白濁液體，也不知是誰的，乾涸後附著在他身上像一幅過於豔情的潑墨畫。

經過他身邊時男孩忽然一個踉蹌，鄭允浩連忙伸手扶住他，掌心碰觸到的皮膚細緻柔滑。

「抱歉，沒踩穩。」男孩有些尷尬地轉頭對他笑了笑，不著痕跡地掙開他的手，鑽進浴室。

男孩穿著浴袍走出來時有些意外地看見床上擺放得過於精緻的餐點，琳琅滿目地鋪滿了床鋪的尾端，新鮮水果、希臘優格、抹著黃油烤得焦黃的吐司、煎得酥脆的培根和太陽蛋、切成薄片的火腿、配色豐富的生菜沙拉，應有盡有。

鄭允浩換上了駝色的半領毛衣和深藍色牛仔褲，嘴裡咬著吐司看報，眼角餘光瞥見男孩的身影，立刻放下報紙迎上前：「你要喝點什麼嗎？牛奶？咖啡？果汁？抱歉，我不清楚你的喜好，所以把 room service 上有的品項都點了一輪。」

他看著男孩裹著柔軟的浴袍坐回床上，姿態優雅地捧起托盤上的裝著橙汁的玻璃杯抿了一口，神色自若地環顧著不算太過寬敞的旅館房間 —— 這已是鄭允浩在這荒涼小鎮上所能找到最好的住宿之一了，扣除掉有些年代稍有動作就會細微作響的床板以及有些年代感的木製裝潢 —— 他沒有漏看旅館老闆娘端著托盤敲他房門時臉上慧黠的笑意。

「你身體…還疼嗎？」鄭允浩小心翼翼地開口，男孩在玻璃杯後的剔透雙眼總算停駐在他身上。

「有點，不過還行。」男孩紅潤的雙唇抵著玻璃杯，瞇起眼睛輕輕開口：「畢竟昨晚的確是…有些……」

瘋狂二字不用說出來也了然於心。男孩被他壓在身下顫抖著身子猶如刀俎上的魚，啞著嗓子揪著床單後頸弓起的弧度漂亮得像一隻優雅的天鵝，直到天邊泛起一絲亮光才昏昏沈沈地伏在鄭允浩的胸口睡去。

「抱歉，我沒想那麼多，旅館裡一時也找不到能夠潤滑的東西……」雖然依照昨晚的情況看來，即使有，他倆也無暇顧及。

「沒事，也可能是我的問題。」男孩扯了扯嘴角，放下玻璃杯，拉過裝著培根與煎蛋的瓷盤。「畢竟我是第一次。」用叉子捲起培根時輕描淡寫地又補充了句。

噢。鄭允浩心裡忽然便湧起了一股莫名的征服感與喜悅，他看著男孩優雅而從容地席捲眼前份量不算少的食物，接著滿足地發出嘆息。男孩伸手揩掉嘴邊沾到的蜂蜜，不帶情色意味的伸出舌尖將指腹舔了個乾淨。

「我該離開了，謝謝你的早餐。」他跳下床，在鄭允浩的注視下極其自然地脫下浴袍，精實的背部肌肉沒了布料的遮掩，大方地展示在男人眼前。

男孩拾起被男人整齊折好疊在床邊的毛衣套上，柔軟的衣物下襬堪堪擦過臀部邊界，鄭允浩看見他穿衣的動作忽然頓了頓，腦中一個機靈，在男孩轉身略顯為難地朝他看過來時率先開口：「噢 Max—— 希望你不介意我這樣喊你 —— 呃，貼身衣物我今早拿去洗了，你不介意的話先穿我的？」

男孩眨眨眼睛，眼底笑意清淺。

鄭允浩堅持要陪男孩走回去。這窮鄉僻壤的山城是禁止汽車進入的，除卻每日僅有兩班的對外火車外，在城鎮裡移動的工具除了自行車外便只有最原始的雙腳。

按時序來說理應到了初春，前幾日卻生生下了場大雪，明媚春光盡被一片蒼茫覆蓋，在總算露臉的陽光中一點點浮現。

融雪時刻最為寒冷，鄭允浩看著男孩裹著大衣縮著頸子哆嗦的模樣，忽然有種想摟他入懷的衝動，但伸出手的前一秒，卻又意識到自己的身份做此舉動似乎有些不合時宜，最終只是悄悄地挨近了男孩的肩膀。

Max 的住處離小小的市中心有段距離，甚至需要爬一小段坡才能抵達，木製房屋靜靜地矗立在坡上，向下俯瞰定是一片溫柔風景。男孩在路口停下腳步跟他道別，漂亮的眼睛在他臉上逡巡一陣，接著便笑著轉身。

鄭允浩覺得他應該說點什麼，但又不曉得該說些什麼，內心一股焦躁無處宣洩，可男孩已經邁開了步伐，他於是有些魯莽又衝動地開口 —— 「嘿！嘿 Max ！」

接著如釋重負地看見男孩在第一格台階上停下腳步，晨光映在男孩臉上連帶著回頭望向男人的神情都帶了點柔情的憐憫。

鄭允浩最終仍是抑不住內心那種說不清的躁動而跑上前去，站在男孩的面前像個毛頭小子般沒頭沒腦地開口：「我叫 Uknow 。」

「 —— 好的，我知道了。 Uknow 。」他聽見男孩輕輕地覆誦了一遍。「那麼 Uknow ，我會把你寫進我的日記裡的。」

「四月的春天忽然下起雪。兩個月後總算又喝到了桃子味的酒。在這個小城裡第一次遇見了和我一樣的東方人。 Uknow 不戴眼鏡也好看。」

他目送著男孩再次走上台階，朝他揮手時指尖像染上春意般泛著粉紅。被他拽入塵世的精靈依然美得不可方物，坡旁的一簇簇櫻花在融雪下盛開，男孩經過時肩膀擦過枝枒帶起一連串震顫，花瓣抖落在他身後，在台階上鋪一層粉色雪花。

鄭允浩瞇起眼笑。

他在初春深夜邂逅了偶然落入凡間的精靈，而他希望不久之後他能在春光明媚的滿谷花海中與他接吻。

**'Cause I want you, I want you, I want- I want you.**

**'Cause I want you, I want you, I want- I want you.**

**(end.)**


	2. Honey Butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇攝影師 x 模特設定  
> 篇名是我當時在吃的零食，沒有意義。

鄭允浩 x  沈昌珉

鄭允浩要他坐上來。

於是 Max 大口喘著氣艱難地撐著身子從花田裡起身，勾過鄭允浩的頸子努力地將自己往他懷中送。男人大手摟著他的腰，落在胸口的親吻十足溫柔，微涼的天氣裡讓男孩光裸的上半身不由自主地發出一陣顫慄，忍不住仰起頸子，難以自制地從喉間溢出一陣綿長嘆息。

鄭允浩笑著湊上前，用牙齒輕輕啃咬他上下滾動的喉結，手早已自動往下俐落地解著男孩的牛仔褲褲頭。

Max 一雙修長雙腿微顫顫地圈在他腰際，在他的吻沿著喉結一路向下蔓延至胸口時忍不住將難人往自己方向摟，大口大口地喘氣，下身不由自主地向對方靠過去。

鄭允浩揚起嘴角，狐狸般的細長眉眼帶著笑，任憑男孩撲騰的雙手胡亂在自己髮間穿梭，俐落解開牛仔褲褲頭後一雙大手往裏探去，像無所畏懼的探險家，一點一點開拓著眼前美麗而未知的秘境。

「 U...Uknow... 」 Max 喊他名字，眉眼因對方有些急促，不甚溫柔的動作而泛上粉紅，長長的睫毛在空氣中撲翅顫抖風情萬種。

他倚在鄭允浩肩上，眼裡盡是他倆周遭的花團錦簇。無邊無際的鬱金香包圍著他，花叢的高度堪能勉強遮蔽著他如今一片狼籍的下身，卻擋不了住他在鄭允浩懷裏顫抖的身軀。

柔軟的羊毛衫早被男人推至胸口，男孩的身體柔軟又充滿韌性，微微弓著身子，任憑鄭允浩的手在他身下為所欲為。

男人的手因為長期接觸藥水的關係有些粗糙，指腹沿著表面上下滑動時帶來一陣既痛苦又愉悅的戰慄，鄭允浩的吻從胸口又落到了唇邊，從嘴角一路往中心吻過去時貼著他的雙唇輕輕開口，聲音低沉又溫柔：你也摸摸？

於是他便像被下了蠱的狂熱信徒般顫抖著手指往男人的下身探去。

拉開褲子拉鍊時見男人早已挺立的下身迫不及待地隔著貼身布料彈出，修長白皙的手指怯生生地包覆上去時自己連帶著一個激靈，自己正被撫慰著的下身忽然被一股力量重重摩擦。

「嗚。」男孩忍不住倒抽了一口氣。

「你不是說…要來…工作的嗎……」在男人靈活的雙手下洩了一次的 Max 此刻將頭埋進鄭允浩肩頸低低喘氣，男人就著手中黏糊糊的液體耐心地在他身後開疆闢土。

男孩不由自主地微微抬起下身方便他的手指進入，內壁被溫柔按壓時眼角噙著的眼淚便通通落在了男人柔軟的襯衫上，在他的肩膀開出一朵朵深色花朵。

「我在取材呀。」鄭允浩吻 Max 汗濕的後頸，聲音不疾不徐。

下身早就在男孩不甚熟練地撫慰下硬得發疼，但他捨不得見男孩疼痛的模樣，硬是耐下性子一點一點地開拓著緊緻的後方。

Max 只覺整個世界都在搖晃，他頭昏腦脹地抱著鄭允浩的頸子，腦袋一片混亂，只能隨著男人指尖在他體內來來回回時發出一聲聲壓抑的喘息。

鄭允浩的相機就在他腳邊，明明稍早前在火車上自己還饒有興趣地把玩著，如今被黑漆漆的鏡頭一覽無遺他最脆弱的模樣，不由得有些羞恥起來。

他閉著眼睛扭頭胡亂索吻，找到男人的唇舌便像乾渴已久的沙漠旅人般糾纏上去。

曾經不落俗塵的仙子被鄭允浩拽下了凡間，眼裡染上了七情六慾抹滅不去，男人空著的一隻手摸著他背後因弓著身子而突起的蝴蝶骨彷彿尋找著翅膀的痕跡，換來耳畔一串串輕淺的嘆息，他便趁著 Max 失神的空檔抽出手指挺腰頂了進去。

「嗚……！」男孩瞬間反射性地仰起頸子，汗水淋漓的頸子在藍天裡劃出一道優美的弧。「你這他媽是哪門子取材……」他雙手抵著鄭允浩的肩頭承受著一次次愈發深入的撞擊，忍不住隨著男人進入的節奏晃動著腰。

鄭允浩一手扣著他的腰際一手又去撫摸男孩再次巍巍站立的下身，看著男孩精瘦又柔軟的身軀因著情動佈滿了潮紅，略長的瀏海蓋住了那雙因生理性淚水而閃閃發光的眼睛，此時因難耐而緊閉，睫毛隨著他頂弄的動作輕輕顫抖。

他隨手抓過身後早被 Max 一雙長腿踢的凌亂的大衣墊在男孩後方，確認他向後躺下時光滑細緻的後背被厚實的毛料完整包裹，才抓著男孩富有彈性的緊實大腿開始激烈的動作。

Max 漂亮的眼睛在他猛烈的進攻下眼尾染上了粉紅，鬱金香在他身側嬌豔盛開。亂花漸欲迷人眼，於是在鄭允浩眼裡彷彿連男孩隨著他的進入而上下起伏的身軀都帶著清冽甜美的花香。

他甚至有餘力在花團錦簇中找到了一株被先前的遊客不小心折斷的花，捏著花莖將盛開的花朵小心翼翼地放到了男孩耳畔，花瓣搔著男孩敏感的耳後帶起皮膚上一連串雞皮疙瘩。

漫長的情事結束後男孩累極般抬手遮住了自己酸澀無比的雙眼，癱軟在花叢中的身子因高潮過的餘韻還在微微發顫。

下腹一片狼籍，沾染一片不知是自己還是對方的黏糊液體，鄭允浩抽了紙巾仔細地悉數將之清理乾淨，拉下堆積在男孩胸前的羊毛衫，拉著他的手臂將他抱起。

「雖然這種時刻說這種話感覺有些廉價，但我真喜歡你。」

他吻吻 Max 貼在他唇邊的側頸，聽見男孩略帶疲倦的嗓音慵懶又帶著些嬌氣：「那我今晚的日記大概又得寫到你。」

「五月初的早晨再度在小鎮遇見 Uknow 。被他哄著坐上火車到荷蘭說要拍鬱金香花海。花海拍得如何我也不知道。 Uknow 為了答謝我作為旅伴，請我吃了米其林晚餐。」

「喂喂喂，最後一句怎麼回事。」鄭允浩笑著伸手掐他柔軟腰際，男孩因而往他懷裡又貼近了一些，眨著濕漉漉的眼睛，望向他時眼底盡是明亮笑意：「 —— 請我吃了米其林晚餐。其實我也挺喜歡他。」

然後便見男孩笑著湊上他還來不及說些什麼的雙唇，於是他們如願以償地在春光明媚的滿谷花海中接吻。

(end)


End file.
